The Fairy Tale
by Simlee
Summary: Story about a simple Canadian girl named Alisha, who gets the chance to travel to Seoul and meet the stars of her dreams! Come join her as her fantasies become reality and explore the wonderful and exciting Kpop industry!   Involves 2PM, JYP.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm was ringing and Alisha could not tell if it existed in her dream or in reality. Wasn't it Sunday?

"Ahhhhh." She woke up with a groan. It was Monday of course. She got out of bed and opened her closet door.

"Ugh, I can't find anything to wear! I wish we had school uniforms sometimes!" She grabbed her black tights and a long white shirt; comfortable clothing would be the best idea for a Monday.

As Alisha gulped down her cheerios and skim milk, she remembered that today was the day of her physics midterm.

"Oh man. I am so going to fail." She sighed as she ran to her car and tried to get to school as fast as she could. Her Organic Chemistry marks were telling her that she could not be late for her classes anymore.

"What the hell!" Alisha screamed as she screeched to a halt at yet another red light. Seriously traffic lights seemed to creations of the Devil sometimes, they had an evil mind of their own.

Finally she parked at her registered parking lot at the University of Calgary and hurried to her class. As she scanned the classroom to find her friend Lena, her eyes met Professor Hunt's eyes and he returned his stone cold glare.

"That man hates me with a passion, I wonder why." She whispered to Lena as she slid into the seat next to her, taking out her notebook to copy down the notes on the projector.

"Probably because he notices you coming in late every single day, and disturbing his drone." Lena giggles as she passes her notes to Alisha.

This was not a good start to her week Alisha thought. It had been her New Year's resolution to try harder for school, especially after last year's disastrous grades, and her parents' harsh words. She absolutely had to try harder if she wanted to have the slightest chance of getting into Medical School anytime in the future.

The day went on in its regular monotone pace and Alisha found herself being tortured to death in Cellular Biology, Physics, and Calculus. And automatically her brain switched into Kpop mode. She started thinking about the Korean drama she had watched late into the night yesterday. Dream High had her favorite idol Taecyeon in it, and she could not get him out of her head. If only she could be part of his world and see him every day.

Alisha hit herself on the head with her pencil, who was she kidding? Her dream of joining the Kpop industry would always remain just a dream. Who would take her into their company? She had no talents, no beauty, and definitely no chance. She shook herself out of her misery as the last class of the day finally ended.

"Oh God Lena, I am so screwed for today's midterm! I DESPISE physics! Who invented this subject anyways?" Alisha said as she and Lena tried to find an empty classroom to do some last minute cramming for the test that was an hour away.

"I don't know, but failing it seems inevitable right now. If only we could be teleported into Korea right now." Lena said as they set their heavy books down.

"And then what? No one would give us a chance in the industry though would they? I mean you have a chance, atleast you are pretty, but what about me?" Alisha groaned as her depression caught up to her again.

"You are gorgeous Alisha!"

"And YOU, missy, are biased. Now come on lets get this test done and over with."

This is how their conversations always went, Alisha complaining about how nothing exciting would ever happen to her, and Lena trying to console her. But Alisha knew that they were just words. There were millions of girls in the world trying to become a celebrity or become famous. Everyone seemed to be obsessed about Korean dramas and idols these days. So why would she be picked out of them all?

"OH! We have like five minutes until the test starts! Let's run to the hall!" Alisha and Lena ran to the exam hall and spent the next two hours trying not to cry as they pushed through question after question.

"That was so brutal." Alisha said as they came out of the hall looking soulless. "I am going to go home and cry myself to sleep."

"Atleast its over right?" Lena said, trying to return to her optimistic self.

"Yes, thank God for that. Okay love, I'll see you tomorrow morning then? Thanks for all the support today!" Alisha said as she gave Lena a hug and went out to her car.

"How was your exam today?" Alisha's Mom asks as she enters the kitchen.

"It was…okay." No point trying to explain the horrors of physics to her, Alisha thought as she tried to find something to comfort her in the fridge.

"I am going to go to bed now okay Mom? I am exhausted." Alisha says, giving up her hunt and sluggishly pulling herself up the stairs. She quickly changes into her overlarge blue top and falls into bed. So much for brushing my teeth she thinks as she dozes off to sleep. Right when she is about to go into deep slumber, her phone beeps.

As a reflex her hand creeps out of the blanket and looks at her blackberry. She has a new email from MBC Korea.

"WHAT?" Alisha screams as she jumps upright in her bed. Why would they be emailing her?

**** End of Chapter 1, PLEASE review and let me know if you want to read any more of this story! Kamsamida 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Alisha tried to calm her heart down as she open the email with shaking fingers.

Hello Ms. Alisha Das,

We saw your profile on our fan web page, and we would like to offer you the chance of a lifetime!

We have been trying to introduce a new concept to our show "We Got Married", and we wanted to give you the chance to be on the show with one of today's biggest K-pop Stars. We think that you would be the prefect addition to this show.

Please email us back as soon as possible since we would love to welcome a foreigner into our industry.

Thank you,

MBC Korea

Alisha tried to cover her mouth with her hand so that she would not wake up everyone in the neighborhood. She had forgotten when she had made that account on the MBC website a month ago!

Alisha hurriedly wrote a reply saying that she would love to participate in the show! And then she put her phone down and tried to take deep breaths. She knew they probably would not reply instantly and she knew that she could never sleep in this state.

Her phone beeped again. She sat up with a gasp and opened her email. It had an attached information form and it said that they would send her tickets soon so that she could come down to Korea. Alisha's heart stopped beating as she read the last line in the email.

We look forward to seeing you soon, and to start filming!

Alisha filled out the form instantly with all her information. She felt like if she delayed anything, the moment would disappear. As soon as she had sent her reply she ran down the stairs to tell her parents.

"MOM!"

"What? Why are you yelling?" Alisha's Mom asked. Her parents were sitting at the table eating their dinner. Indian people always eat dinner so late, Alisha thought to herself.

"Okay, so don't freak out. I am going to Korea!"

Alisha's parents had no reaction. They just kept eating their meal.

"Umm hello?"

"Yeah yeah we know! You are ALWAYS going to Korea." Her Mom said with a smile.

"No! Seriously, MBC Korea emailed me just now, asking me to be on their show!" Alisha showed her parents the email on her phone.

"Oh…" Her Dad said. "So are you going to go? What about your classes?"

"Well…I can take some time off right? I can always come back and continue my degree!" Alisha said, but her heart slowed down. How could she possibly let go of her education? That has been pretty much her entire life. She could not even think about quitting school, even if it was temporary. She had to go to Medical School and become a Doctor. Alisha sat down at the table, her expression falling.

"Well Alisha, if that is what you really want to do, then you should do it." Her Mom said sympathetically. She knew what was going on in Alisha's head.

"Yes I really want to do this. And I know that if I don't, I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life." Alisha said, still downcast.

"Well then you should do it." Her Dad said with some finality. Alisha looked up surprised. She had thought her Dad would be the last person to say something like that.

"Are you serious Dad?"

"A person should have no regrets in life."

Alisha thought about it, and realized that he was right. What was she doing? She was just about to give up her dream!

"Okay I am going!" She said jumping up and down. "But what am I going to do? I have to like drop out of school UGH."

The week that passed was probably one of the worst that Alisha had ever experienced. But now it was over! And she had a flight to Seoul, Korea in 30 minutes.

"MOM! I forgot to pack my black dress! That's what I was going to wear tonight when I am meeting the PD!" Alisha screamed as she jumped out of her seat in the airport.

"Calm down Alisha, you can wear whatever. When we talked to them on the phone it sounded like they have already made their decision." Her Mom said calmly as she drank her coffee.

"Yes BUT, If I show up wearing sweats they are going to pick someone off the street instead of putting me on the show!" Alisha said hyperventilating. She was nervous and she had no idea what to do about it.

"Okay seriously everything will be fine. Now come on its boarding time." Alisha's Dad said, as they started moving towards the gate.

Saying bye to her parents was the hardest part of her week. Alisha did not know how long it would be before she saw them again, so the tears would not stop all the way until the flight landed in Seoul.

"We are going to land in Seoul Airport soon, please put on your seatbelts." Came the announcement over the speakers.

Alisha hurriedly took out her mirror and redid her make up, she had no idea who was coming to pick her up at the airport, but she could not look like the puffy eyed pig that had cried all night. When the plane landed she was hurried trying to find her way to luggage pick up when she saw a balding man holding a sign with her name on it.

"Umm, hi. I am Alisha." She said nervously as she walked up to him.

"Oh Anyeonghaseyo!" The man said bowing. "Welcome to Korea! We have already picked up your luggage from the airlines, please follow me to the car."

Alisha smiled; the man's English was as good as her Korean. At least she could understand him though she thought as she followed him outside.

The air was humid, even though it was only May, and Alisha breathed in the air that she had wanted to breathe for a long time. She was finally in Korea and she could not believe it.

"So where are we going now?" She asked the man in her broken Korean as she got into the big black van waiting outside.

"Ahh you know some Korean!" He replied with some relief in his own language. "We are going to the MBC recording station right now. The PDnim is leaving for Japan tonight so he wants to meet you before!"

"Ahh, I understand." Alisha tried to say calmly as her heart started thumping at his words.

She looked out of the window at the buildings passing by, and the small shops and stores, everything looked so fascinating but she could not appreciate it, not when she was terrified.

After what seemed like 5 hours, but actually just one, the driver stopped outside a large glass building.

"We are here!" He said opening the door for Alisha. "Mr. Lee Sang Soon will be waiting for you on the 10th floor, the receptionist will help you find the way."

"Kamsahamida!" Alisha said bowing.

She walked into the building through the big glass double doors and walked towards the front desk. The receptionist seemed to know instantly who she was and stepped out from behind the desk.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, I'll lead you up the room." She said in her broken Korean. These people seemed to think that Alisha was some sort of alien; they were all giving her he weirdest looks.

"Thank you." Alisha mumbled and followed the lady into the elevator and right up to an office. Behind the big wooden desk, there sat a man in his 30s, who looked stricter than Alisha's old principles.

"Hello." Alisha said bowing. She was not capable of saying anything else at that moment.

"Hello there!" The PD said in his perfect English. "Welcome to the MBC office. I am so happy to finally see you. Well since you are here, we are going to get started right away. Is that okay with you?"

Alisha nodded. She had no idea what he meant but she thought it would be best to agree with him.

"So since we do not have any time to do a screen test or an actual audition, we will just start and then see how things go. So we are going to pair you up with 2PM's Taecyeon. Do you know who that is?"

"TAECYEON?" Alisha could not control the volume of her voice, as her biggest dream seemed to be turning into reality.

**END of chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long to continue this story! I hope you guys are still interested enough for me to continue =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The PD smiled at Alisha. "Is that a problem?"

"No no! Not at all, I am sorry. I just…am a fan." Alisha smiled, while her heart pretty much stopped beating.

"Ahh, that's very good. So since today is your first day here and we dragged you in here first thing, why don't you take the rest of the day off? And we'll start at around 8am tomorrow morning with our first shoot. MBC is going to see how it goes and then it will be broadcasted this Saturday."

"THIS SATURDAY?" Alisha cleared her throat. "Sorry, I mean, so is the decision already made? Of having us as a couple on the show?

"Yes of course! That is why we had you flown in here. Your profile fits perfectly with the type of girl we are looking for. Thank you." The PD stood up, and gave Alisha a bow, which obviously meant that the meeting was now over.

"Th…thank you." Alisha mumbled as she bowed and left the room. Her mind was blank as she made her way to the car waiting for her downstairs. Everything seemed like a dream, very unrealistic.

"Hello maam, how was the meeting?" The driver said as Alisha got into the car.

"Ahh, it was great thank you. We are starting shooting tomorrow." As she said that, it started to sink in. She was going to be a couple with Taecyeon on WGM! She started laughing and the driver looked at her like she was crazy. Which she probably was becoming.

Alisha did not know what to do for the rest of the day, so she told the driver to just take her to the hotel. As the car drove up to the front doors of the grand looking hotel, some of the lobby men came out to open the door for her. Alisha started to feel like Cinderella as she walked into the gorgeous hotel, and the receptionist just handed her the key with no explanations.

"Your room number is 2099, and it is on the 20th floor maam. I hope you enjoy your stay here. And please let us know if you need anything."

"Ahh, thank you." Alisha said bowing. She really was Cinderella, but she was starting to wonder when the clock was going to strike midnight, and she would have to go back to reality.

Her room was huge, it was a suite with a kitchen and living room! Alisha squealed as she jumped onto the fluffy pillows on the king sized bed. She realized that she was really sleepy.

"It must be the jet lag. I can always unpack tomorrow." Alisha sighed to herself and let her eyes close.

Alisha knew she was dreaming, but something felt wrong. She felt like she was forgetting something. She was in her university and everyone was staring at her, but she did not know why. Noone wanted to talk to her, and she felt alone, too alone.

She sat up in her bed, very disoriented. Where was she? The sun was falling really brightly right into her eyes.

"I wonder what time it is…" Alisha said to herself as she looked at her phone, which was lying beside her on the bed. 7:30am.

"WHAT?" Alisha screamed and jumped out of bed. She rushed into the bathroom and groaned. She looked like something out of a horror movie, her mascara coated her eyes like a panda and her hair looked like a haystack.

"Ahh, otokae! Seriously what do I do?" She rushed into the shower and started scrubbing her face and her hair. And then came out into the room soaking the carpet and opened her suitcase. She had no idea what to wear, so she picked a simple red dress and some white flats. As she tried to comb out her impossible hair, the phone in the room rang.

"Hello?" Alisha wheezed as she sprinted to the phone.

"Hello maam, I hope you had a good night. Your car is waiting outside, and the PD says that you have to get to the studio in 15 minutes. We tried giving you a wake up call but no one picked up."

"Oh, I am sorry I was…getting ready. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

Alisha looked at her bare face, the mascara was gone but she still looked really bad. She drew on some eyeliner and pinched her cheeks. That was all she could do right now. After brushing her hair for the last time, she grabbed her handbag and rushed out of the room.

"Sorry! I am late." She huffed at the driver as he opened the car door for her.

"Yes you are! We need to hurry. Taecyeon sshi is already there."

As the car zoomed out onto the streets, Alisha tried to breathe. He was already there…waiting to meet her. She could not believe it at all, so she just looked out to the streets of Seoul and tried to pretend she was just there for a vacation. Somehow, that seemed easier.

When the car stopped outside the MBC studio, 5 people ran out to meet her. They all bowed and then pretty much dragged her inside to a dressing room.

They did not seem to know English, or want to converse with her, so she kept quiet and let them take off her clothes and put new articles of clothing on her. At the same time a lady with bright red hair did her makeup. Alisha just tried to keep breathing as all this took place.

"Okay, you are ready!" The man who looked like he was in charge said in Korean.

"Ahh, okay. Umm…what do I do now?"

"Well you have to get out there. Everyone is waiting for you on the sets."

Alisha followed the red haired lady out the door and through a long corridor into an opening that had a million people standing with cameras. She saw the PD walking in her direction.

"There you are! What took you so long? Okay so the concept for your first meeting is that you are coming to the MBC studio to meet your husband, who is already waiting for you. And as you are late, this isn't hard to imagine is it?"

"I am sorry, I…"

"Okay come on! They are all waiting. We do not have a script for you. Just be natural and follow Taec's lead. "

Alisha followed the PD into the throng of people. As they parted for her, she saw that they were in the lobby of the main building, where there was a small café. In one of the small tables that were there, someone really tall was sitting.

"Oh my God." Alisha whispered as the PD took her right up to this man.

They stopped a few feet behind the table, and the man did not turn around, or even notice her.

"Okay, so we are going to shoot you walking up to him and then your meeting. We want it to appear as natural as it can understand?"

"Y…yes." Alisha stammered. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she actually could not think at all.

"Okay then, we are shooting, action." The PD said quietly, but suddenly it was quiet. Alisha could feel all the eyes looking in her direction. It was not a friendly environment, probably because she was late, but she tried to ignore everything as she walked toward the man sitting at the table. His hair was very disheveled looking, in a sexy way. And he was wearing a black coat, so she could not really see what was underneath from the back. And of course his face was invisible.

Suddenly Alisha realized that she had no idea what she looked like, they had not given her a chance to look in the mirror! And terror set in, what if he ran away from her? Would he tell the PD that he did not want to do the show with some Indian girl?

Finally she was there, and he turned…

"Anyeonghaseyo." Taec stood up, and bowed smiling.

"Ahh yes anyeonghaseyo." Alisha bowed, as her mind went blank.

He was beautiful. His coat was open to a white shirt and some dress pants, and his face was perfect. He looked very attractive. She noticed all of this as they sat down, and she noticed his eyes surveying her from head to toe. She shivered.

"So…I am sorry I am late." Alisha smiled. She didn't know where the camera was, in fact it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

"Its okay, its so hard for me to wake up in the morning. So I totally understand. Plus you came in yesterday right?" He smiled. He was actually very approachable and Alisha felt herself relaxing a little bit.

"Yes, yesterday afternoon. It's been kind of…crazy." Crazy actually doesn't even describe it Alisha said in her mind.

Taec laughed. "Yes I can definitely imagine. I remember when I first came here from the US, it was like whoa." To Alisha, his Korean was very easy to understand for some reason, but it was getting hard for her to say her thoughts in that language.

As she stumbled, he said. "You can speak in English you know, although your Korean is quite amazing."

"Haha thanks. I don't really know that much." It was getting awkward. She could not even look at him properly, and he was just looking at her the whole time. And she did not know what to say anymore.

"Do you want to drink something? The coffee here is actually pretty good. Or we could go grab some breakfast somewhere. I am sure you did not get a chance to eat. By the way, you look amazing today."

Alisha stopped breathing again; she thought she was probably going to get a heart attack at this rate. "Oh, thank you…I actually didn't even look in the mirror before they dragged me out here." Oh dear, Alisha thought, what did I say? Everyone in the studio started laughing, and so did Taec.

"I mean…not dragged, brought me out here…" Alisha laughed too, she couldn't help it, and the situation was so bizarre. And she did not like feeling like a puppet so she could feel her real personality pushing through the nervousness. And automatically the atmosphere in the place lightened.

"So you were DRAGGED out of the hotel room this morning huh? But don't worry, you look…beautiful." Alisha looked into his eyes at that moment, and they were very warm, like milk chocolate.

"Thank you." She said, meaning it. He was being so nice, that it was all starting to feel oddly normal. "Oh and…I don't like coffee." People laughed again, she didn't know if it was with her or at her, but she was starting to think that she didn't care,

"Oh really? Well then lets get out of here, it's a little stuffy don't you think?" Taec stood up and held out a hand to help her up. Alisha laughed to herself, she didn't need help to get out of a chair, but she grabbed his hand anyways. It felt very warm to her cold and clammy ones.

"Where are we going?" Alisha asked as they stepped out of the building, and she could feel the cameras now, surrounding her.

Taec led her to a bright red convertible and opened the passenger door for her.

"Wahh…nice car." She gaped at it.

"I borrowed it from a Hyung, just for today." He laughed as she got in.

And the next thing Alisha knew, they were alone in the car. She knew there was a camera in front of her but there was no one else, for the first time, her and Taec were alone and zooming along the streets of Seoul.

**End of Chapter 3. I hope the readers are enjoying this! Please let me know if you don't approve of something. 3**


End file.
